chaos wedding
by htfflakyfan
Summary: wht happens when Flippy and flaky get married? And Ale/Alice want to ruin their plans!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Tree Friends**

Chaos wedding

Ok so I do not own HAPPY TREE FRIENDS AND I KNOW THIS MOST LIKELY WOULDN'T HAPPEN.

I just made up Flippys sister Elly and I do not own Ale so any way let's get on with chapter 1. And I wrote this all by myself………

"Where are we going Flippy?"

Flaky asked nervously

"It's a surprise that's why you're blind folded."

"Ok but don't let me get hurt Flippy."

Flippy just laughed

"Sweetie I won't let you get hurt… I promise."

Flaky smiled under the blindfold she was happy that she had someone who cared about her. She wasn't so sure that Ale wouldn't mind but she didn't care. As long as she had Flippy.

"Here we are."

Flippy said removing the blindfold.

Just at that moment Flaky knew where she was she knew that they were where they had both first met. She knew why they were here and she as excited about it.

"It's the first place where I met your pretty face."

Flipppy said getting down on his left knee.

Flaky's blood started rushing this gesture and what he was doing could only mean one thing marriage.

"Flaky will you marry me?"

Flippy said so sweet.

"YES!!! Flippy I have always loved you from the moment we first met"

This made Flippy smile he knew he was the luckiest bear in the whole world. Flaky jumped and reached to hug Flippy.

He caught her hugged her then cradled her and kissed her on the cheek.

This made flaky blush pink. Flippy smiled he loved it when she blushed like that.

Then for what seemed like hours they stared at each other in the eyes and smiled.

'Grr.I knew this would happen well Flippy we will have to cancel out your bride now wont we"

Flippy thought he heard something growling but he didn't care.

Just then at the same time Flippy and Flaky both had said

"I love you."

END

Who is the mysterious person that wants to kill Flaky?

Well I bet some of you already know .

So let's wait for the next chapter to come out

Thanks,

Grace


	2. Chapter 2

CHAOS WEDDING PT2

The next day Flaky planned her wedding and got it planned for 4 months after that day. Flippy gathered his buddies which included every boy in happy tree town.

"Ok everyone I'm getting married and I need your help.

Flaky is planning our wedding out but I need someone to help me get us a cake and some tuxedos for the male who will attend.

"Will you get me a tux that is designed for my-"

"Yes Handy I will get you a tux for your arms." Flippy interrupted.

"Come on guys let go get a cake ordered for our wedding.

LATER AT THE WEDDING DRESS STORE.

"Oh man they are all so beautiful but I wonder how much they are?" Flaky said.

"I think they are affordable". Said Flippys little sister Elly.

"Yah I believe you could afford one." Giggle and Petunia said in at the same time.

"I hope so." Flaky said glum.

AT ALES HOUSE………..

"DAMNIT! HOW DO I KILL THIS PORCUPINE?" YOU KILL HER. IT'S THAT SIMPLE Ales evil side Alice said in her head.

"Maybe it would be simple if Flippy wasn't always making sure she was safe!"

Ale said in her head to Alice.

"LET ME HANDLE THE DAMN BEAR!' Alice shouted.

"I should!" Ale replied

"HAHAHAHA!!" ALICE LAUGHED MANICALLY IN ALES HEAD!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAOS WEDDING

3 months later……………………..

When Flaky woke up she was huddled against Flippys chest.

Flippy woke up and saw Flaky was awake.

"Morning sunshine!"

He said cheerfully.

"Morning Hun." Flaky replied. Flippy held Flaky a little tighter.

Flaky got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom.

Flippy got out of the bed and got his clothes on. He thought of how much he loved that girl and how he hoped their wedding wouldn't be ruined do to his evil side.

Thinking about that little bitch again? Evil said in Flippys mind

She isn't a bitch and yes I am! He replied.

YOU'D BE LUCKY IF I DIDN'T Come OUT ON YOUR SWEET LIL WEDDING AND GAVE YOUR BRIDE A LITTLE SURPRISE. He growled.

Flippy shuddered thinking of Evil ruining the wedding. Noticing this Flaky came and rubbed Flippys shoulder.

"Thanks sweetheart." Flippy said.

"So Hun I'm going to get Elly and take her shopping with me. You should gather the boys and plan more." Flaky said softly.

"OK sweetie." Flippy replied.

AT THE PARK………………………………………….

"GUYS!" Flippy said to Handy, Toothy, Sniffles, Nutty, Cuddles, Splendid, And Russell

"WHEN WILL I GET MY INVITE?" They all asked.

"Well that's what we have to do we have get invitation cards and send them out." Flippy replied.

"So WE have to make them?" Sniffles asked.

"YES SNIFFLES we HAVE TO MAKE THEM."

Flippy replied annoyed.

It was almost like watching little kids Flippy thought to himself.

"So shall we go then?"Splendid asked.

"YES WE SHALL!"

"LETS GO!"

THEY ALL SHOUTED.

Flaky, Elly, Petunia, And Giggles were only 2 blocks away but they heard them screaming.

"OH GOD. Flippy always knows how to get people over excited." Elly said exasperated. When saying that Flaky blushed a deep pink.

When noticing that Elly giggled. "SO LETS GO BEFORE THEY COME CROWDING AROUND HERE LEADING THEIR PARADE."Elly said.

"Yah."Flaky said.

AT ALES HOUSE.

"Finally after planning for 3 months I will get this bride dead!" Ale said

WILL I GET TO PLAY? Alice asked Ale.

You sure will Ale replied.

Finally I can kill! Alice said. I can't wait to play! AND THT LITTLE BITCH WILL WISH THEY NEVER PALNNED TO GET MARRIED! AND THAT GODDAMN BEAR WONT RUIN MY FUN!

"Well now I'm going to go watch what the girls are doing" Ale said.

And there's chapter 3! Im considering what to have Alice try to do with Flaky.

Well rate and tell me what you think so far.

Thanks,

Grace


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos wedding

In the store…………………………………………

"OK guys let's find some invites!" Flippy said.

When Flakys group passed the store they saw the boys everywhere in the card department. "It's like watching little kids!" They all said.

"Come on guys we had better go to the dress store before they see us!" Elly said.

As they went to the dress store Flaky felt someone watching them but didn't bother to worry.

"Hmmm how weird she won't look over here. I really thought she would."

DAMNIT I WANT TO KILL HER NOW!! ALICE SAID IN HER HEAD

WELL I GUESS WE HAVE TO WAIT. HEHEHE" ALE SAID GRIMLY.

"Hey guys I found the dress!" Flaky said with a beautiful gown on.

It was white; it had some lacy layering over the skirt and the rest looked like a princess gown. The headpiece was a crown holding the covering.

"That's so pretty!" Elly said!

"Yah I like it!" Giggles said.

"I bet Flippy will love it way more!" Petunia said.

AT THE HAPPY TREE PLAZA………

"Ok guys we got the invites now time to make them!" Flippy announced!

1 hour later…

"Finally done."Flippy said.

"hey guy- OH HOW DID YOU GUYS GET SO MESSY WITH I VITES?"

ELLY ASKED ANNOYED.

And she was right Flippy had paper scraps glued all over his fur, Handy had a

Glue stick stuck on his tail, and everyone else had paper stuck to their fur like flippy.

"Wow Hun nice look." Flaky laughed.

"Cuddles how did you get a glue stick in your hair?" Giggles asked.

"WELL LADYS WE HAD FUN WITH THE INVITES!" Flippy announced.

"YAH!" everyone else said.

Flaky, Giggles, Elly, AND Petunia just sighed.

"OK then were going to go find a place for the wedding bye Lone Rangers" Elly said.

"How weird who knew Flippy had so much energy when he got excited." Elly said.

Flaky just stood for a moment Blushing fiercely.

"you really need to stop talking about flippys energy or Flaky might stay pink ." petunia whispered in Ellys ear. Elly just smiled.

"OK guys now that we have the place picked out we will go check on the boys." Flaky said.

"ONE…. TWO….. THREE…!" Flippy shouted.

"OH GOD!" the girls screamed!

"HOW DID HANDY GET HIS HEAD STUCK IN A BUCKET?" They screamed.

"funny story we-"

"WE DARED HIM TO TAKE HIS HELMET OFF AND STICK HIS HEAD IN THIS BUCKET!" Nutty interrupted.

Flaky just looked so annoyed.

"OK time to go for today. You have had enough fun." Flaky said as they got the bucket off.

"BYE GUYS!" Flippy said excited.

"Wow you're so energetic Flippy I didn't think you got so excited around things you like!" Elly said amazed. Poor Flaky this made her blush so pink that she didn't look red for a few minutes.

"Flaky you ok? You're blushing pretty pink." Flippy said.

"Oh she is fine ive been making her blush like that all day." Elly sadi with a smile on her face.

"SO THIS PORCUPINE LIKES FLIPPY SO MUCH THAT THOSE COMMENTS MAKE HER BLUSH. HOW ADORABLE." ALE SAID TEASINGLY.

THERES CH4!

IT IS SO CUTE THAT FLAKY BLUSHES AT REMARKS LIKE THAT.

PLESE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

THANKS,

GRACE


	5. Chapter 5

CHAOS WEDDING

THE WEEK BEFORE THE WEDDING……………………

"OH NO OH NO!" Flaky said to herself.

"wheres the invites?" Flaky said.

Hearing her complications Flippy came to tell her

"Hun I sent them out for you." He said soft. Hearing this she started laughing nervously.

"Thanks sweetie." She said

"No problem." Flippy replied.

"Morning guys." Elly said

"Good morning you ready to go get giggles?"

"Sure. Wait what about Petunia?"

"She said she will be cleaning her house."

"And I will get the-"

"Food planning." Elly and Flaky interrupted.

'"Yes the food plans and they guys!"

"Have fun sweetie!" Flaky said as he left.

At the plaza…..

"OK MEN WE HAVE OT GET FOOD PLANS!"

DAMNIT WHY ARE YOU WAISTING YOUR TIME? EVIL SAID I HAVE GOTTA KILL NOW! EVIL GROWLED

You won't get out for AWILE we just one week left.

GODAMN I CANT WAIT I WANNA KILL TODAY! HE GRUMBELED

Ale was watching

"Flippy watch out!" Handy shouted.

"huh?" he replied

At that moment Alice pounced him

"Run guys go to the place I will be there soon!" HE said hurt.

But at that moment he changed.

"DAMNIT ALICE!" Evil growled.

"IM GONNA KILL YOUR BRIDE BUT FIRST imam MAKE SURE WE ARE CLEAR ON THAT!" ALICE LAUGHED GRIM.

"OH HELL I THINK NOT SHE IS MY TOY AND ONLY I TRY TO KILL HER ALICE!"

HE GROWLED BACK.

He pushed her off and stabbed her in the stomache .

"OW! YOU BASTARD! FINE I WILL SEEE YOU ON YOUR WEDDING DAY!" SHE YELPED IN PAIN AND RAN OFF.

"ok guys let's get these plans!" Flippy announced.

1 hour later…..

"Flaky guys we have the plans!" the boys shouted rushing towards them.

"Oh what a relief I was worried that something bad would happen. HEY did you guys get tux's?" Flaky said.

"TUX'S?!" THEY All shouted surprised.

"GO get them." Elly said

"LET'S GO GUYS!" Flippy shouted.

And they went charging off.

"GOD I hope they don't get kicked out." Giggles said.

"US TOO." Elly and Flaky said.

AT THE SHOP…

"OK my tux has to be black but you guys need blue ones." Flippy instructed.

As soon as they were done they left happily with tux's to show the girls.

"Wow those are awesome you guys."The girls said as the posed in their tuxes.

"Handy Petunia will love it." Giggles said cheerful.

" I know I didn't think they could get the right blue tux for my condition."

"Well its awesome they could but now we stop preparing because we oly have three days."Flippy said.

"Yep now we rest and get ready so we will see you guys around bye!" Giggles said grabbing cuddles.

And every one left for home.

So what did you think about ch5? Wasn't it sweet and cool and cute?

PLEASE

Review and rate!

AND WAIT TILL CH6 IT WILL BE INTENSE!

THANKS,

GRACE


	6. Chapter 6

CHAOS WEDDING

THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING…..

THAT IDIOT WHY DID HE STAB ME! ALICE SCREAMED.

IT STILL HURTS BUT WHAT EVER I WILL GET HIS LITTLE TOY/BRIDE!

I HOPE SO. Ale replied.

Mwahahahahaha! OF COURSE I WILL! SHE GROWLED

AT FLIPPY ANF FLAKYS HOUSE…..

"OK THANKS!" Flaky said to the operator on the phone.

"FLAKY? WHATS WRONG?" Elly asked

"Oh nothing I'm just worried about tomorrow ."

"Don't everything is ok." Elly said thoughtful .

"Thanks. Is Flippy still asleep?" Flaky asked.

"Nope he is in the-"

"IM right here Hun" Flippy replied.

"Ok well sweetie the food people called the food won't be delivered until we end the ceremony with a kiss."

" That's perfect. We should be fine."

"Ok I just wanted to know what you thought sweetie."

Ale was watching them kiss and wanted to kill her as much as Alice.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer.

" Ale? Why are you here?" Elly asked growling.

"I just stopped by." Ale said.

"H-hey Ale come in." Flaky said.

THAT DAMN BITCH IS HERE! EVIL GOWLED IN FLIPPYS HEAD.

I WONDER WHAT SHE WANTS

SHE WANTS TO KILL MY TOY!

OH HELL NO! FLIPPY REPLIED.

"So what brings you here Ale?" Flippy asked half growling.

"I just wanted to say hi." She replied sounding a little baffled.

"Well we are little busy-"

So you should leave!" Elly interrupted.

"Oh ok." Ale said leaving the door.

Evil is concerned I will kill his wittle girlfwiend aww how sweet. Alice said in a babyish voice.

At the WEDDING CHAPEL THE NEXT DAY.

"ok guys we need to check everything." Flippy said.

All the guys(except flippy he was wearing a black tux) were wearing black tux's.

"OK GUYS EVERYTHING READY WE ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES." Flippy announced

" ALL THE guests ARE arriving. Is the checking in guy here?"

"Right here!" the checking in guy said

"cool now we wait." They said.

"Ha lumpy will let anyone in. Here is my disguise I will say I'm a server."

"HERE ALICE YOU CAN DO THE HONORS AND NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE US IN THIS DISGUISE." SHE LAUGHED EVILY

AND IONLY HAD TO SHOVE A KNIFE IN THAT GUY AND TEAR HIS EARS OFF AND HE WAS DEAD AND WE GOT THIS DISGUISE! ALICE SAID WELL HERES MY CUE SHE SAID ENTERING THE CHAPEL.

DUNDUNDUN!

WILL ALICE RUIN THIS WEDDING?

WOAH SEE I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE INTENSE!

AND I BET YOU CAN'T WAIT UNTIL CH 7!

WELL NEITHER CAN I SO BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS,

GRACE


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos wedding 7

"SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH!" The guys shouted to Flippy.

"ok guys I just wanna say thanks for helping me out with this wedding for 4 months and you guys were so awesome with me! and we are so drop dead sexy in these tux's! But back to the point thanks for me and flaky. And Handy we are sorry about the bucket." Flippy announced.

"It's ok besides I had fun telling Petunia about it." Handy announced proudly

"Oh girl's I'm so scared I know Flippy hasn't seen my dress but I'm so nervous."

"Don't be nervous. It's your day." The girls replied.

"Yah your right well go girls it's time to stand in your spots."Flaky said.

As the girls made it to their places a wedding march came on.

Flippy was excited he would see the porcupine he had fallen in love with.

As Flaky walked down the aisle Flippy became so overjoyed he started blushing.

He's so cute when he blushes like that flaky thought

As Flippy looked into Flakys eyes he smiled he knew he had made the right choice.  
" l love you." Flaky whispered  
they were standing in a wedding chapel smiling at each other while the priest was speaking.  
"i love you too." Flippy whispered back.  
"Flippy doe you take Flaky until death do you part and in sickness in health?" the priest said.  
"i do." Flippy said.  
"and do you Flaky take Flippy to be your husband till death you part and in sickness and health?" the priest repeated.  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
As Flippy kissed Flaky it reminded him of when they had first kissed after he had saved her from being killed in the town.  
By his enemies.

At that moment Alice broke from the crowd

"Alice!" Flippy growled holding flaky.

As Flippy looked into Flakys eyes he smiled he knew he had made the right choice.  
" l love you." Flaky whispered  
they were standing in a wedding chapel smileing at eachother while the preist was speaking.  
"i love you too." Flippy whispered back.  
"Flippy doe youtake Flaky until death do you part and in sickness in health?" the priest said.  
"i do." Flippy said.  
"and do you Flaky take Flippy to be your husband till death you part and in sickness and health?" the preist repeated.  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
As Flippy kissed Flaky it reminded him of when they had first kissed after he had saved her from being killed in the town.  
By his enemy's .AT THAT MOMENT ALICE BROEK FROM THE CROWD

"alice!" Flippy growled holding flaky tighter

WOAH! WHAT AN INTENSE CH!

I HOPE OTHING HAPPENS TO THE BRIDE!

OH MAN CH8 WILL BE SO INTENSE THAT YOU WILL

LOVE IT EVEN MORE UNTIL THEN IM GRACE THANKS FOR READING!


	8. Chapter 8

Chaos wedding 8

"Alice YOU'RE NOT ON THE GEUST LIST!" Flippy growled.

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT BUT IM GOING TO GIVE YOUR BRIDE A LITTLE WEDDING PRESENT!" SHE LAUGHED EVILY.

"WHY IS SHE WEARING THAT SERVER?" Nutty asked from his hiding spot craddeling his candy.

"OH WOW HOW COULD THE WEDDING CRASHER FORGET TO TAKE OFF HER DISGUISE."SHE SAID SARCASTICALLY.

SHE TORE OFF THE BODY AND REVEALED A BLACK TUX.

"There MUCH BETTER" SHE GROWLED.

"aaaah!" Flaky screamed as she ran and hid near cuddles, giggles, handy, petunia, NUTTY, AND Elly.

"Dude you ok?" cuddles whispered.

But the only reply he got was a soft cry.

AsFlippy heard this he changed and Evil came out.

"ALICE YOU SHALL LEAVE MY TOY ALONE!" Evil growled.

"AND WHY IN THE HELL NOT?" SHE REPLIED.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DEALING WITH ME NOW!" HE LAUGHED MANIACLLY

"Oh man he's getting hurt because of me." Flaky said shaking.

As Alice tried jumped Evil jumped up trying to kick her out of the way but Alice pushed him into the wall.

"DAMNIT!" Evil yelped.

Evil got up pulled out his bowie knife but Alice pulled out her sword.

"aaaaww how sweet you're going to kill me with a little knife?" ALICE Said teasingly.

As SHE WASN'T LOOKING Evil stabbed her with his knife in her back and pulled it out.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD WERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?"

Look up." Evil replied laughing so hard.

Alice looked up to see Evil clenched to the corner of the ceiling.

"SO YOU WANNA PLAY? WELL THEN WE SHALL PLAY MY WAY!" ALICE SHOUTED.

"Only if you can reach me from there." Evil replied.

"FINE I WILL!" ALICE REPLIED HARSH.

Alice jumped up at threw Evil off the ceiling.

"Flippy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Flaky screamed as she ran out to her husband.

"don't get to close prettiness." Evil said worn out.

"ALICE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!" Flaky shouted

"Hey bride WHAT DOD YOU WANT?"Alice replied grimly.

"YOU CAN'T HURT MY HUSBAND OR EVIL! SURE EVIL TRIES TO KILL ME BUT WHAT DO I EXPECT? YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU WON'T HURT EIHER OF THEM!" Flaky screamed.

Holy crap I'm sounding braver than ever. Flaky thought

"Damn sweetness I didn't think you had it in you." Evil said getting up.

"ACTUALLY LITTLE PORCUPINE I CAN HURT THEM BECAUSE IM BRAVER THAN YOU ARE SO LEAVE AND LET MEE FINISH EVIL!"Alice replied pissed off.

Flaky immediately went back to her spot crying but she knew she couldn't let her hurt Evil or Flippy.

"Guys I'm going to go hurt her wish me luck" Flaky said

She ran over and jumped on Alice and starting biting her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Alice said throwing her off into the cake

This was delerved by the food people.

"CRAP YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK?" The food people complained.

Flaky got up and cleaned most of the cake off and threw it at Alice's eyes.

"SHIT! DAMNIT YOU LITTLE BITCH YOUR REALLY ANNOYING ME!" Alice shouted.

"OK GUYS LETS GO!" Evil instructed every with weapons to throw them at her.

"NOW!" Evil shouted. Every one threw their weapons at Alice but she dodged them.

"Is that all you got Evil?" Alice replied laughing

"Actually not." Evil replied smiling

At that moment Flaky stabbed Alice with the cake knife in the back then grabbed Evils bowie knife and shoved it in her head.

"DAMNIT! FINE BITCH BE THAT WAY! I DON'T CARE I WILL GET YOUR ASS SOMETIME!" Alice yelped she was dying. As she ran outside mole ran her over.

WOW." Flaky sighed. As she ran over to Evil.

"So I guess we're all going to die now?" Flaky asked.

"Well……NO. Not today. Since this was supposed to be your day I'm going to let you guys live but tomorrow I'm going to do the regular." Evil replied.

"OK." Flaky sighed in relief.

"But since I didn't kill any one and since Flippy has me too I want a favor from you?"

"Yah?" Flaky asked.

"A kiss. Because you want to make sure you married the full flippy and because……….." Evil trailed off.

"OK." Flaky said.

And she got closer kissed him then deepened it and pulled back from Evil.

"Ok… I'm going to let Flippy take over." Evil said blushing.

"Flaky?"

"Right here." Flaky said as happy as ever.

"FLAKY THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!"

EVERY ONE SAID.

"Thanks guys I wasn't going to let some bitch hurt Evil, my man, or my buddies! Flaky announced.

"So Evil told me what you did and sweetie that's sounds so cool! Flippy said blushing.

"He told you about the kiss too huh?" Flaky guessed.

"Yah… But what about me we didn't really kiss.

"Flippy didn't you really think I'd forget you?" Flaky said smiling.

"n-"

Flippy was interrupted by flaky coming closer and grabbing him.

She kissed him and deepened it so well.

She pulled Flippy away who was blushing real red.

"There sweetie." She said throwing the flowers.

And surprisingly handy caught them with his teeth.

"COOL HANDY!" EVERYONE SAID.

"For you my love." Handy said handing them to Petunia.

"Thanks Hun." Petunia said.

Flippy ran up caught flaky and cradled her.

"Now it's my turn." Flippy said.

As he kissed her and pulled her away softly.

"You're so cute when you want to beat me." Flaky giggled.

"I love you." They both said.

And there was ch8 it was the end of the story but ch9 is going to be an epilogue! I hope you liked my first story!

Don't forget about ch9 it will be and epilogue!

And in ch7 when I said till death do you part I meant permanent death just to be clear.

Thanks and review and rate! Thanks and till the epilogue I'm Grace!


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

"OK GUYS YOU READY?" FLIPPY announced.

"Yah!" The guys replied.

Ok here they are turn the lights off."Flippy whispered.

The door opened and cuddles tuned the lights on and they jumped out!

"WOAH! Sweetie did you plan a newlywed party for me?" Flaky asked.

"Yep because now officially there is a third couple in Happy tree town." All the boys announced.

"How sweet." Elly said.

"Well enjoy me and the boys are gonna go to the park to scare the crap out of people!" Flippy said.

"Have fun."

"So now we have to look for stuff."Elly said.

"HEY sweetness." A familiar voice growled happy.

"Evil how did you separate from Flippy?"

"Sniffles separated us for at least today so I could keep you company since your married to me too. Evil replied.

"Well how…nice. I'm glad you wanted to stay today.

The whole day Evil stayed by Flakys side and hugged her occasionally.

When Flippy came back with the guys they were wet .

"What happened?"Flaky asked

"When we chased this one person they chased us into the river." They announced proudly.

"SO you guys had fun"

"Yep."

"We;; while you were gone I figured something out.."

"YAH?"EVERYONE ASKED.

" Flippy your going to be a dad." Flaky said softly

"CONGRATS DUDE!" All the boys said.

"This shocked Flippy and Evil.

"YOU KNOCKED HER UP?" Evil asked.

"I guess so."Flippy

" WOAH. SO WE ARE GONNA BE A DADDY."

"Intense."Evil said .

"So we should get back in one person so I can think."Flippy said.

"Yah."Evil agreed.

So they got back in one person. And Flippy and Flaky spent a long time discussing how they would get a new house for the new baby.

As time went by flakys belly got bigger and then that special day came.

The day she was going to give birth.

This meant one thing

PARENT HOOD

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAOS WEDDING WITH THE EPILOUGE.

THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! REVIEW AND RATE AND WAIT FOR SOME MORE STORYS!

IM GRACE THANKS FOR READING BYE!


End file.
